I think I'm Paranoid by Ohwhatsherface in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: "Sabe..." E a kunoichi revirou os olhos o mais sonsa quanto podia. "Paranóia não é nem um pouco atraente." .:. Trad/S&S/Humor/Para Biahcerejeira e Lamem-chan/COMPLETA


**Festival De Fanfics One-shot SasuSaku - Novembro/Dezembro 2012**

**Classificação etária das fanfics: T**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA / 1 shot cada  
_

_**Gênero: **__Humor/Romance  
_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é de ninguém.  
_

_**Autora: Ohwhatsherface  
**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

_**Dedicatória:** Ah, essa fic também será um presente para duas gatinhas muito fofas: Biahcerejeira e Lamen. Flores, muitoooo obrigada por estar sempre por perto =D  
_

**____****Sinopse: **___"Sabe..." E a kunoichi revirou os olhos o mais sonsa quanto podia. "Paranóia não é nem um pouco atraente."_

* * *

**____****.  
**

**____****I think I'm paranoid**

___Acho que estou paranóico  
_

**____****.**

* * *

- Eu não entendo. Está com medo delas ou algo assim?

- Che, _não._

- Sasuke-kun—

- Não.

- É _só um_ almoço!

- Não.

- Deus, você está agindo como um _bebê!_

- Eu disse _não._

_- Vamos_ lá. Você pode contra Orochimaru e Itachi e ainda assim está com medo _delas—_

Sasuke estreitou os olhos em direção à ela.

- Eu não estou _com medo. - _ sussurrou em tom desafiador.

Com um beicinho infantil e um _huff_ indignado, o moço afastou-se com dignidade, tanto quanto pôde, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Não sou como você.

Sakura mordeu o lábio, irritada.

Ele estava exagerando _completamente_!

Tudo o que fizera foi dizer-lhe que suas amigas queriam que ele se juntasse a elas para almoçar.

Foi então que o mundo desabou.

Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e o fitou com uma expressão seca.

- Sabe, - e revirou os olhos da maneira mais sonsa quanto podia. - Paranóia não é nem um pouco atraente.

Ele resmungou baixinho.

- Eu _não_ sou paranóico.

Sakura bufou.

- Ah, mas você _é sim,_ Sasuke-kun.. - repreendeu-lhe, o indicador dando tapinhas leves no nariz do moço.

Ela sorriu de forma quase maternal e levou um dedo aos lábios, pensativa. - Embora ache que não posso culpá-lo. Quero dizer, _eu_ teria medo das minhas amigas também, se fosse você; se _eu_ fosse aquele que fez um monte de coisas para me ferir, ou seja, como me deixar em um banco no meio da noite depois que eu confessei meu amor por você, e como resposta à minha confissão, você me disse um "obrigado" , porque_ fala_ _sério,_ quem diz _obrigado e vai_ correr para os braços de um homem em forma de cobra e me faz esperar quase quatro anos, depois de passar tanto tempo em negaçao, e etc, etc ...

Sakura deu de ombros inocentemente.

- Quero dizer, meninas são muito protetoras umas dos outras, sabia. Mas essas são as únicas razões pelas quais _eu estaria_ paranóica, se fosse você, é claro.

Enquanto Sasuke simplesmente a fitou com uma expressão praticamente petrificada, Sakura pôs-se a discursar novamente.

- Fazer isso é uma forma de me convencer a _querer_ ir almoçar com você e suas amigas? rosnou.

Ela mordeu o lábio por um momento e em seguida sorriu um sorriso largo.

- ... Sim.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Bem, não deu certo.

O rosto feminino praticamente perdeu o brilho e, em seguida, ela continou.

- Sasuke! - choramingou, tentando fazer sua voz soar tão estridente e de fazer o tímpano e qualquer ser humano tremer. - Por que _não?_

Sasuke suspirou.

Não era como se ele não gostasse de Hinata ou Ino ou Tenten.

E apesar de não ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento de amizade nem qualquer outra coisa com nenhuma delas, ainda assim as respeitava como Kunoichi. Mas como as mulheres—

Elas realmente testavam sua paciência.

Não que fossem irritantes—ok, o que realmente eram—ou barulhentas—que também eram—e chatas e —

Era só que sempre que Sakura _ia ao banheiro,_ as três lhe davam aqueles _olhares_ e começavam a falar tão baixinho num tom de reprovação...

Ele apenas não queria almoçar com elas.

- Sasuke, para de ser tão—

- Vou te levar às compras.- interveio rapidamente. - E você pode comprar o que quiser.

- ... Tão ... tão ...

- E eu vou te comprar aquelas botas que você queria, - acrescentou apressadamente, mentalmente sentindo-se quase que derrotado.

Mas as botas, ah sim, elas seriam uma vitória garantida.

Sakura engoliu em seco.

- As... -a voz feminina soou baixinha, quase como num sussurro. -... de couro preto?

Ele acenou com a cabeça sedutoramente.

- Ah ... eu-eu!

Ela parecia realmente triste, tendo que escolher entre o almoço com as amigas e as botas com as quais sonhara por tanto tempo...

- Eu ...

Sakura suspirou em derrota.

- Ah, tudo bem. - resmungou.

O rosto triste da moça derreteu-se imediatamente numa expressão de contentamento enquanto arrastava Sasuke para fora do apartamento em direção à sapataria.

A kunoichi enlaçou o braço masculino e, quando ele não se afastou, ela lhe sorriu radiante.

E beijou-o levemente na bochecha.

- Eu ainda acho que você está com medo das minhas amigas.

Ele se irritou.

- Eu _não_ estou com medo delas, droga!

* * *

**_Amigas, elas podem ser realmente assustadoras._**

**_hehehe_**

**_Curtiram?_**

* * *

_*As fics dessa seleção (sasusaku) foram autorizadas faz tempo. A bonitona OHWHF me concedeu o direito de tradução de suas produções desde 2010. And for that, thank you very much, girl ;D  
_


End file.
